


Hunger Games - Danganronpa AU

by Karmahatesme, Ultimate_Shipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Death, E e p, Here we go again-, Hope y’all enjoy this!, Hunger Games AU, Most characters will die sadly be prepared for the ultimate angst writer to destory you ;w;, Multi, Murder, This time it’s a proper story and it’s a shared work, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmahatesme/pseuds/Karmahatesme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Shipper/pseuds/Ultimate_Shipper
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

I woke up and looked around. I was in my room. I got up and walked over to the window to look outside. I saw a house across, and some bushes. I looked up to the sky which was a dark gray-blue and turned a bright sunset orange over the horizon. "Must be dawn" I thought to myself. I got up and got ready for the day. Once I changed into my skirt, shirt and put on my blazer. I put on my gloves which covered the burns on my hands. I do not like looking at them or thinking about them at all. I put a small part of my hair into a braid and looked at the cracked mirror. "Good enough" I thought and walked out.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

I went out into the street and towards the center of town. Alot of stores were closed today due to the fact it was the reaping. Each year, the reaping selects 2 people from the ages 12 to 18 from each district and takes them to the capitol of Panem. They are prepped and rallied about for preparation of the hunger games. Then, all those people are put into an arena and its a Battle Royale. The only exception is if 2 people from the same district survive, they can go home together. Otherwise, its normally one winner. Nobody likes the hunger games, unless you are from the capitol. I walked around town and tried to relax, hopefully, I wouldn't be picked this year. Walking around town did not help though, so I walked back home and went into my room.   
  
I opened one of my boxes in my room which had some of my personal belongings. One of them included a deck of cards I got from a friend a few years ago. I was around 12 or 13. Her name was Taeko Yasuhiro, she was pretty, smart and amazing. I developed a crush on her but never said anything. A few days after she gave me this gift, she disappeared, never to be seen again. I was heart broken. I think she died of starvation. I sat there looking at the deck of cards and that helped calm me down. I opened the box and started to play a few card games she taught me before she disappeared. 

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

By the time I finished, it was already time for the reaping. I got up and looked in the mirror, my hair was a bit messy, which I fixed, but other than that I was fine. I walked out and didn't see my father. "He's most likely already there" I thought to myself. I walked out of the house and towards the square. I got into the area with the 17 year olds and stood there. Over time, more and more people showed up and the enclosed space became more packed. Then, the reaping had started. Our town mayor, one of the previous tributes, the planner for our district and then the gamemaker of this year's hunger games were up on stage. The gamemaker spoke up "Puhuhu!~ Welcome everyone to the reaping! I am this year's gamemaker, Monokuma!" He had black and white hair, one black eye on the left and a red one on the right. He had attire with similar colors as well. "Lets make this years games unforgettable! And May the odds be ever in your favor! Puhuhuhu~" He sat back down and our Planner stood up "Alrighty then! My name is Junko Enoshima and I am your planner." She has strawberry-blonde hair in 2 messy pigtails. A rabbit holding up one and a huge bow holding the other. She had a black shirt and tie and a short red and black skirt. She sat back down and our mayor stood up. He started with the history of Panem speech he gives every year and I tuned out. I was very nervous but due to my poker face, I didn't show any emotion at all. Monokuma then spoke up "Lets get the names of the tributes shall we?" He walked up to the huge ball with all our names in it. He reached down into it and pulled out a paper. "First up isssss.... Celestia Ludenburg!" He looked up and scanned the crowd. A girl with twin drills, red eyes so similar to Taeko's and gothic lolita attire walked forward. She looked as if she did not care she was picked. She got up to the stage and twirled around to face the crowd. Monokuma said "Alright! Anyone want to take her place?" Everyone was silent "No? Alright, next tribute!" He turned the ball twice and opened it again, taking out another slip of paper. "Our 2nd tribute issss.... Kyoko Kirigiri!"

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒


	2. Chapter 1:The beginning of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko never expected to be chosen...
> 
> And now the girl knew she was going to die, especially since her partner was a stuck up son of a bitch...

At first, Kyoko had thought she had misheard what Monokuma had said, but once her mind had registered that **she** had been chosen, her throat closed up. The lavender haired girl made her way to the stand, where Celestia also stood, staring at her with those intense red eyes.

’ _How the fuck can she stay so calm like that?! We’re gonna fucking die!_ ’ Kyoko thought to herself as she stood next to the girl.

Monokuma quickly repeated what he said for Celestia, and yet again nobody volunteered, it made sense as who would willingly sacrifice themselves for some random person they had never met before. Hell Kyoko couldn’t blame her dad for not speaking out, yet there was still a hint of pain from the emptiness Kyoko felt, her dad hadn’t tried anything at all...

Junko nodded at Monokuma, the monochrome man then straightened his tie and looked at the two sacrifices for their district.

“We have our tributes! Celestia Ludenberg and Kyoko Kirigiri will be the representatives for District 8!”

Silently everyone was ushered back to their homes, only Kyoko and Celestia remained along with Monokuma and Junko.

Monokuma spoke up, “We’ll meet you in the town hall, there you’ll have one hour to say goodbye to any family or friends you may have there...” His tone of voice had changed, it seemed dark and condescending now, he was so used to saying who was going to be lead to their death that he has lost so much of his joy. Miss Enoshima however still had that smile planted on her face as she waved at the poor victims before walking off, not saying a word.

Peacekeepers then took Kyoko and Celestia down to the Town Hall, there, waiting for them, was Kyoko’s father, Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma and Nagito Komaeda.

Shuichi and Jin Kirigiri were there for Kyoko. Kokichi and Nagito were there for Celestia.

Kyoko could see the fear in her father’s eyes as she looked at him, and the tears streaming down Shuichi’s face as she hugged him.

”Hey...hey Shuichi I’m going to be ok...I promise I’ll come back and we can go back to causing some havoc around this town like we always did...dad you better take damn good care of him ok?” Kyoko quickly looked back to Jin after comforting Shuichi. Mr Kirigiri nodded as he then hugged Kyoko, quietly telling her, “I love you sweetie...”.

Kyoko couldn’t cry here, not now...not when she acted so confident only a moment before...

The lavender haired girl could only hear small glimpses of the other girls conversation, yet it seemed those boys were more emotional than Celestia herself.

It was all too soon before Kyoko and Celestia were taken away from the people they cared for the most, and the two were taken to the train station, the girls saw how many cameras there were but they were quickly ignored and the peacekeepers put the two girls onto the train.

It was creepy, how empty Kyoko felt after all that, the doors shut before her and she found herself sitting down across from her supposed ‘partner’ for this hell show.

Kyoko found herself taking in every detail of the girl in front of her, her twin drills that lightly bounced from the speed of the train, the way her red eyes stared down at those sharp acrylic nails, they could probably kill Kyoko. The outfit Celestia has worn was so high fashioned and yet so gothic, like the girl had pulled it out from the Victorian era. 

”There’s no use in staring dear, I can feel your judging glare...” Celestia had said catching Kyoko’s eye. The girl in question just looked away immediately as Celestia giggled slightly.

”My my...you act like such a child...and to think I had faith in you being able to win...my mistake I guess...” The gothita shrugged, tapped those damned nails off the table in between the two of them.

’ _Oh for fucks sake she’s one of those people...I am so dead once this shitshow starts...wouldn’t be surprised if Celestia killed me herself...’_

Kyoko wrapped her leather jacket tighter around her, it smelled of home and home is where she wished she could be right then and there.

She didn’t want to die, she had to find Taeko first...she made a promise that if Taeko ever went missing, Kyoko would find her...

Maybe that promise would have to be another broken one...

Kyoko never expected to be chosen...

And now the girl knew she was going to die, especially since her partner was a stuck up son of a bitch...

Celestia was amused.

Amused at the fact that the girl sitting across from her seemed so different than the one she knew all those years ago. That was her fault however...Celestia had abandoned Kyoko without saying anything about it...

The girl didn’t want to die herself, yet she had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to escape it this time like she did years back.

So now she sat there, staring at the girl she loved, knowing that her feelings would just be crushed and broken.

_’I’m sorry dearest Kyoko...but I have to keep up this lie...’_

Time could only tell for what would happen to the two girls, one being purposefully arrogant, one wanting to get out of this place.

Yet this game would bring those two even closer than fate ever would...


	3. Chapter 2: Definitely Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you and I can both agree that we’re dead once this starts...”
> 
> “No shit...I think a lot of us are screwed...”

The train journey was as awkward as Kyoko had assumed it would be, from the silence thanks to how bad at conversations Kyoko was to the situation the two were in that really put down both of their moods.

But perhaps the most important reason was because Kyoko couldn’t stand Celestia and her arrogant personality, the gothita always had something snarky or sarcastic to say back to Kyoko and everytime she did so made the lavender haired girl grow more and more aggravated.

Finally after god knows how long, they were called to the lounge area to watch the recaps of the reapings. When they walked over, Junko and the previous victor were present and already sitting on the couch.

The previous victor's name was Tenko Chabashira. She had won in the 65th annual hunger games and was known for being the best Aikido Master. Her knowledge of Aikido was what essentially guaranteed her win.

Celestia sat down on a recliner, away from them both, and ignored them, which aggravated Kyoko more. Kyoko sat down and just stared at the television.

Soon enough, the seal of Panem appeared on screen, then, the replay of the reapings started. Kyoko had paid attention to each reaping and made sure to remember the districts and names.

In district one was two girls, the first one being Sonia Nevermind, a 15 year old, she had light-blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes and the second being Chiaki Nanami, 14 year old, a girl with light-pink hair and eyes.

A girl with brown hair put into a ponytail that went up and gray-blue eyes named Aoi Asahina, 17, was selected to be the first tribute for District 2. The second tribute, was a very muscular person with long white hair, actually startled Celeste for a second but collected her composure quickly. Kyoko was suprised to learn that the person was a girl named Sakura Ogami, 16.   
  
Next was District 3, two girls were selected, their names being Kaede Akamastu and Miu Iruma both are 15. In district 4, a boy with blue hair and a girl with brown hair were picked, Nekomaru Nidai, 18, and Akane Owari, 17.  
  
District 5's tributes were complete opposites. The first tribute being a girl named Sayaka Maziono, 16 years old, she had dark blue hair and eyes and was wearing a pink flashy dress. The second being Mukuro Ikusaba, 17 years old, another girl with short black-gray hair and eyes, she wore a plain shirt, jacket and shorts. 

District 6 had a tribute that stood out the most. It being a robot named Kiibo, its official name being K1-B0. Kiibo was created in the capitol and was a discarded project, due to the fact that it programmed itself to have human feelings. It was left in the wild to die off but found its way to district 6 and hid in plain sight, acting as a human and adopting a fake identity. Until the reaping got him. The other tribute was Rantaro Amami, 14, a boy who was also thrown into the woods and disowned by his family, he survived and came back to district 6. Sadly, this did not exclude him from the reaping.

District 7 had two boy tributes, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who is 16, the son of the mayor of District 7, and Mondo Oowada, also 16, a boy with intense purple eyes and orange corn-like hair.

Kyoko tuned out during the district 8 reaping due to her knowing who was selected there, Her and Celestia Ludenburg. Kyoko had doubted if that was even her real name.   
  
District 9 had the most unique tributes. Ibuki Mioda, 17, a girl with black hair with white streaks and pink bangs and Mikan Tsumiki, 16, a girl with purple hair and a pink nurse outfit. Mikan was on the verge of tears when she was walking up the stage and Ibuli surprisingly hugged her when she got up stage, "They must've been friends before this" Kyoko thought to herself.

A 16 year old girl with white hair and red eyes named Peko Pekoyama was selected in district 10 along with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, a 15 year old boy with blonde hair.   
  
In district 11, a girl named Toko Fukawa was selected, 15, she had long purple hair put into 2 long braids. Komaru Naegi was selected as the second tribute, a 13 year old, it was only her second year of eligibility as a tribute, and she was picked. She had short green hair and olive eyes. 

Lastly, in district 12, was Byakuya Togami, a tall 15 year old boy with blonde hair and Makoto Naegi, a short 15 year old brunette, cousin to Komaru Naegi, Kyoko assumed.   
  


The reaping replay had ended. Tenko looked furious. Tenko exclaimed "THEY HAD TO FUCKING PICK A 13 YEAR OLD. A 13 YEAR OLD, SHE BARELY EVEN STARTED HER LIFE AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO HER. GOD DAMN IT I HATE THE GOD DAMN DEGENERATE MALES IN CHARGE OF THIS SHIT" She stormed out. Kyoko sat there, thinking about the tributes. Celestia quietly got up a left to her room and Junko was rubbing her forehead in frustration. 


	4. Chapter 3: 2 Weeks

The day after the reaping, Celestia and Kyoko were prepped for the introduction of the tributes. They were dressed up in something that represented their district and put in a colorful chariot, due to District 8 being textiles. When that was over, they were then put into training. They had multiple stations with various helpful skills that they could learn. Because of the fact that 2 people from the same district could win, the two tributes were always allied, no matter what. In the arena, they could disband at any time though. Anytime Kyoko would talk to celestia, she would aggravate Kyoko so this was difficult. 

They had a week to train and then they were given the private trainings. Kyoko scored a 9 and Celestia scored a 8.5. Then, they had their last interview which pasted quickly. The day after, was the day they were launched into the arena. 


	5. Im quitting AO3

So uh, I discovered at ao3 allows the creation of child p/rn on here. I get that its just writing but they consider the people used on here characters. I saw a E rated r/pe fiction for a mcyt youtuber named Tubbo who is underage and honestly, if ao3 allows this then I dont wanna be on this site. I am probably going to move to wattpad and ill update you all once I make an account.

Karma if you are reading this, you can continue this story without me or if you want to we can move it to wattpad its up to you. DM me on instagram.

\- Ultimate_Shipper


End file.
